Love In the Old West
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Life for Abigail Evanson was great. She was the oldest daughter of the mayor, and was an honerary sheriff. She was the best sheriff there was. Well, everything was good until Tennessee Kid Cooper came into her life. Ever since the first time they met, and he embarrassed her, she vowed to take him down. But what about when she begins to see him in a new way, than just a thief?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! I'M BACK. I HAD A TERRIBLE CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK. AND I HAD BEEN WANTING TO DO THIS FOR A WHILE, SO HERE IT IS. I DO NOT OWN SLY COOPER OR ANY CHARACTERS, EXCEPT FOR MY OCs. THIS IS MY FIRST SLY COOPER FANFICTION. SO PLEASE BE NICE. ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 1

You Varmint!

**ABBY'S POV.**

"GET BACK HERE YOU NO GOOD VARMINT!" I screeched.

Right now, I was chasing none other Tennessee Kid Cooper. He was the best thief there was, which was a bad thing, of course. However, I am getting ahead of myself. Let me introduce myself.

My name is Abigail Ramona Evanson. I am a nineteen year old raccoon and the daughter of the mayor of this town, which is named Sunset Valley. I am also an honorary sheriff, meaning I had the authority to take people in and lock them up when did something against the and people knew it too.

I had become an honorary sheriff four years ago…

* * *

**FOUR YEARS AGO. ABBY'S POV.**

_I had been at a party with my younger sister, Sonia, and my mother and father. It was a party celebrating me becoming an honorary sheriff; I was now a part of the law around here. It was a big achievement for me, especially to be so young. Nevertheless, I was not made a sheriff because I was the mayor's daughter, I worked hard to become a sheriff, and I had earned it._

_Everything had been going just fine. The party was in full swing, and everyone was having a good time. I had stepped out so I could use the women's room._

_After I had walked out and heard a gun shot. I stayed where I was and looked out from behind a plant. That was the first time I saw him. He was a gray raccoon. With a brown hat, an orange shirt, and yellow neckerchief. He also wore a brown belt with a gold buckle, with a gun holster, and brown boots. He also had on a black mask, which matched his natural rings on his tail._

_He had a revolver, but it had a gold cane like hook on it, and was pointing it at the crowd._

"_Alright, now just hand over all your valuables and no one gets hurt." he said, smirking._

_I knew who it was. Tennessee Kid Cooper. And, I wont lie, he was…very handsome. But that didn't matter. He was a thief._

_Who hadn't heard of him? He was a master thief. Moreover, I made it a goal to bring him down. Of course, Sheriff Fox had told me not to get my hopes up. _

_I knew for a fact that no one had a weapon at this party, not even sheriff fox. We weren't expecting this after all. Nevertheless, I did have a weapon on me. I had a revolver in a leg holster on my right leg. I always carried one just in case something happens. And this was one of those times. He had just collected all the valuables from everyone, and had them in a sack._

_He still hadn't noticed me, as I lifted my dress a bit and removed the holstered gun, and steadied my hand, then cocked it. I stepped out just as he turned around, gun still pointed at everyone._

"_Drop the gun and get out of here, Tennessee." I stated with venom. He smirked._

"_Well, it seems that you know who I am-" he stated, but I cut him off._

"_Who doesn't? You're the lowliest thieving varmint there is." I stated._

"_Woo, you are a feisty little thing aint you?" he said, smirking still, making me glare and growl lowly._

"_As I was saying, you know who I am, but I haven't a clue as to who you are, little lady." he said._

"_It's Abigail Evanson." I said, my glare never faltering._

_His eyes and smirk widened. Then walked over to me, I re steadies my hand, but he came closer still. I wasn't going to just shoot him out right. It wasn't right. I may have been a sheriff, but I did have morals _

"_The mayor's daughter? Well, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you." he said, now right in front of me._

_He took my other hand and kissed. I was surprised. I was frozen, but quickly recovered. Then he looked closely at my necklace, that now was in between his fingers, but still around my neck._

"_It's mighty pretty, just like you miss Abigail. So just for you, I think I'll let you keep it." he said._

_I had been able to get serious again, and lifted up my revolver, that had slowly been lowered by him._

"_Give back everyone's belonging and turn yourself in!" I stated._

"_Sorry, but I can't do that." he said._

_I shot at his feet, but he dodged. He side stepped me and then kissed my cheek. I was so shocked, I lost my footing and fell to the ground. My riffle went sliding away from me. No one dared to move._

"_Enjoy the rest of your party Miss Abby!" he said. Using my nickname, that my family had given me. I knew he didn't know that, but he still said it._

_He jumped out of the window and when I went over to see where he went, he was already gone._

_Sheriff Fox began to make sure everyone was okay, despite the other things that had happened. I just sat down, with my family around me. They were trying to console me. Then Sheriff Fox, came over and spoke to me._

"_It's nothing to feel ashamed about Abby. We've been trying to catch him for years. Don't worry." he said, placing a hand on my shoulder._

_That night, I lied awake in my bed. I stared at the ceiling, the events of what happened, kept replaying in my head. I glared at the ceiling before turning on my side and closing my eyes so I could go to sleep._

'_Mark my words, Cooper, I will get you!' I thought to myself, as I drifted into sleep._

* * *

**ABBY'S POV. PRESENT DAY**

Well, that's the story of how this whole thing happened. He had humiliated me. And I still hadn't let it go. I don't think I will until I bring him down either. Now back to what was happening…oh yeah…

"STAND STILL! STAND STILL I SAY YOU YELLOW BELLIED MAGGOT!" I yelled, still on his tail.

"You know how it goes Abby! If you want me too stop you'll have to catch me!" he called back.

I growled. He was really getting on my nerves today. I was not letting him get away! I chased him although town, apologizing to people as I passed.

Then he jumped up onto one of the roof tops, I followed. I was great with flexibility and balancing my weight. I did a jump cartwheel onto the roof top, and continued to chase him. I was really close and was about to grab when, I suddenly lost my footing, on the side of a rooftop and slipped.

My foot was caught by a clothing line, then got tangled in the other one. I stopped falling abruptly, and was bouncing up and down, then slowly stopped. I dangled upside down a bit dizzy. Just then he was in front of me.

"Well, I see you aren't in UP-lifting spirits today, miss Abby." he said smirking.

I growled at him and glared.

"Well, I'll be seeing you, Miss Abby." he said, putting a hand on my cheek, before running away.

I steamed for a minute, and I could swear that there was actual steam coming out of my ears and that my face was red, before screaming.

"COOPER!" I shouted so loud, it echoed.

I began thrashing around trying to free myself, muttering incoherent things and curses to myself about the raccoon who had just fled.

I am so mad right now. When I see that raccoon again, I am going to-

"Abigail?" I to my side and saw Mrs. Jones and her daughter Jenny.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Jones, Jenny." in said a bit embarrassed.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah…but, um…could you, uh, help me down." I said smiling nervously.

"Oh course dear." she said.

Lucky for me, they were going to their sewing group, so she had a pair of scissors in her sewing bag. After a minute she was able to get me down.

"Thank you kindly, Mrs. Jones." I said, tipping my head.

"No problem dear. You take care now. Come one Jenny." she said. "Oh, and tell your mother that I said thank you for the pie when she and your father get back." she stated, turning back to me.

"Sure thing ma'am." I said as they walked away.

* * *

I stood up and headed home. This just wasn't fair! Why did he always get away?! Why couldn't I win for a change!?

I made it home soon enough, and was jumped by my sister. Literally, she jumped on me and hugged me tight.

"Hey to you too, Sonny." I said smiling warmly, using her nickname.

"Hey Abby! So did you get him this time?" she asked.

I looked away for a second then back at her.

"…No, not this time, but I was really close." I said.

"Yeah, I thought that was you I heard, shout 'Cooper!'. What happened?" she asked.

"I lost my footing on one of the roof tops, and fell. Then got tangled and was hanging from a clothing line." I explained.

"Really?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, then Mrs. Jones walked by with Jenny, and cut me down." I said.

"Wow. Sorry. But I'm sure you'll get him!" she said.

She was always the one to see the bright side and make everyone smile. That included me. Smiled and kissed her head. My mother and father were in a town two towns over, so I was in charge. I made us lunch and we just kept talking. But throughout that time until bed, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched...

* * *

I had slipped on my white silken night gown later that night. It had wide straps and went to my knees. I got into bed and slowly drifted off into sleep. Maybe tomorrow would be better…

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting The Desert Flower

**TENNESSEE'S POV.**

It was just an ordinary. The sun was out, people were going about their business, and oh yeah…I was being chased down by a certain female sheriff who wanted to take me down. Yep, just an ordinary day for me.

My name is Tennessee Kid Cooper. I come from a long line of thieves too. I was the most wanted thief there was, and was wanted for seventeen grand. Not bad if I do say so myself, for being only twenty-one.

"GET BACK HERE YOU NO GOOD VARMINT!" she screeched.

I chuckled. She sure was something. Her name was Abigail Evanson. She was the daughter of the mayor of this town and was a sheriff. She had been after me for a few years now. Ever since we met, she has been trying to throw me in jail. I guess she was still sore about what happened the night I met her. I chuckled as I thought back to the first time I met the feisty desert flower…

* * *

**FOUR YEARS AGO. TENNESSEE'S POV.**

_I had heard there was going to be a big party for something and everyone, including the mayor, was going to be there. I was going alone. I had two people by my side whenever I had big jobs. Steven and Jared. They were my two best compadres. But I had decided that I could handle this alone._

_I was outside the window on the sill. I looked and saw everyone having a good time. It would be funny to see their faces. I had noticed that sheriff Fox and a few of the other sheriffs. But I also noticed that none of them had their rifles. This must have been a big but private event for them to not think thy would need weapons._

_I was about to go in, when I spotted a female raccoon. She had grey fur with her black stripes, and had fawn brown hair in a single braid going down to her mid back, but with a wavy/curly bang on either side of her face. She also had chocolate brown eyes. She had on a long light blue dress with white gloves and brown heeled boots._

_She was…beautiful. As beautiful as a desert flower. But still I had a job to do._

_I watched as she went to the ladies room and decided to make my move. I quietly opened the window and pulled the trigger on my cane riffle, making a shot rang out. I jumped down in the center of the room. People began to gasp and speak quietly. I smirked when I saw Sheriff Fox fume, seeing how he couldn't do anything. _

_I pointed my rifle at the crowd, which was now in one spot, all huddled together._

"_Alright, now just hand over all your valuables and no one gets hurt." I said, smirking._

_They each began to take off their necklaces and gold cufflinks and anything valuable on them, and put them in the bag. I then heard a rifle being cocked and my ear twitched, before I turned, still pointing my rifle at the crowd._

_I turned and saw the girl, a revolver in her hand pointed at me._

"_Drop the gun and get out of here, Tennessee." she stated with venom. I smirked._

'_I like her already.' I thought to myself._

"_Well, it seems that you know who I am-" I stated, but she cut me off._

"_Who doesn't? You're the lowliest thieving varmint there is." she stated._

"_Woo, you are a feisty little thing aint you?" I said, smirking still, making her glare and growl lowly, a faint blush on her cheeks._

"_As I was saying, you know who I am, but I haven't a clue as to who you are, little lady." I said._

"_It's Abigail Evanson." she said, her glare never faltering._

_My eyes and smirk widened. She was the mayor's daughter. This must have been my lucky day. Then I walked over to her, she steadied her hand, but I came closer still. I knew she wasn't going to just shoot me. I could tell, she was a girl with morals. I could respect that._

"_The mayor's daughter? Well, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you." I said, now right in front of her._

_I took her other hand and kissed. She was surprised, I could tell. I felt her stiffen. Then I looked closely at her necklace, that now was in between my fingers, but still around her neck. It was a golden locket, with a simple tribal rose engraved on it. _

"_It's mighty pretty, just like you miss Abigail. So just for you, I think I'll let you keep it." I said smirking._

_She had been able to get her nerve again, and lifted up her revolver, that had slowly been lowered by me while she was distracted._

"_Give back everyone's belongings and turn yourself in!" she stated._

"_Sorry, but I can't do that." I said, loving the angered look on her face. It made her look even more feisty._

_She shot at my feet, but I dodged easily. I side stepped me and then kissed her cheek. I knew she was shocked, because she lost her footing and fell to the ground. The revolver went sliding away from her. No one moved._

"_Enjoy the rest of your party Miss Abby!" I said. _

_I jumped out of the window and when she went over to see where I went, I was already gone. I his behind a nearby building and watched as she tried to spot me, until she went back inside._

_I went back to the window sill and listened and watched, without being spotted._

_Sheriff Fox began to make sure everyone was okay, despite the other things that had happened. I just watched. Abby's family was around her. They were trying to console her from the look of it. Then Sheriff Fox, came over and spoke to her. I could just here what he was saying._

"_It's nothing to feel ashamed about Abby. We've been trying to catch him for years. Don't worry." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. _

_But it looked like it didn't help very much, because she had the same look on her face. It was a look of embarrassment and shame. I guess I felt a bit bad, but, she would get over it…right?_

_That night, I lied awake in my bed. I stared at the ceiling, the events of what happened, kept replaying in my head. I smirked at the ceiling before turning on my side and closing my eyes so I could go to sleep._

'_You certainly are something Miss Abby. I know that I'll be seeing you around quite often…' I thought as I went to sleep._

* * *

**PRESENT DAY. TENNESSEE'S POV.**

Well, I was wrong about her getting over it. But I had to admit, this was much more interesting. She was getting pretty close now. I jumped onto a rooftop and she followed suit. Just then, she slipped and fell, getting tangled in the clothing line. I smirked and headed down to her.

"Well, I see you aren't in uplifting spirits today, miss Abby." I said smirking.

She growled at me and glared. I could see her face turning shades of red out of anger and see smoke coming out of her ears.

"Well, I'll be seeing you, Miss Abby." I said, before jumping onto another rooftop and making my escape.

Once I was far enough away, I stopped and listened.

Three, two, one…

"COOPER!" she shouted so loud, it echoed.

I chuckled to myself. I smiled to myself as I heard her shout my last name while I fled. That was our routine. She chases and I always get away. It was fun to see her all riled up. But I got to hand it to the girl, she was persistent.

* * *

I made it back to the old clock tower in no time, greeting Steven and Jared as I came in. the two of them were playing cards. I threw the bag of gold into the corner with the other bags there, and went to my room and laid on the canopy. I got comfy and put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. Deciding to take a rest.

A bit later, I decided to step out. It was night, so would be fine. I was on one of the roof tops and was just looking up at the stars. Once I paid attention to where I was I noticed that I was on a rooftop across from Abby's home. I stayed down and just watched.

Her mother and father were in another town. So Abby was in charge. She was with her sister and soon was getting ready for bed, and of course I looked away when she changed. I was a Cooper, and Coopers had respect for women. After a few minutes I looked back to see her getting in bed and falling asleep. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful. I wasn't stupid, I had learned a year after I met her, that I was in love with the mayor's daughter.

But how was it supposed to work? She was the mayor's daughter and a sheriff, who wanted nothing more than to put me in jail. It would never work. But maybe it could work. Maybe if I could just get her too like me as a person first, she wouldn't want me in jail so much, that is, after she holstered her riffle and would listen to me. But only time would tell I guess.

I turned around and started back to the hideout. Maybe things would all work out…maybe…

* * *

**OKAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Little Help

**ABBY'S POV.**

It had been three days since what happened and things were calm. I hadn't seen Cooper anywhere. Maybe he had stopped his thieving days….yeah right. But still, it was nice to have a break. It was a beautiful Thursday morning and there were no other things happening, so I decided to spend the day with Sonia. Our parents wouldn't be back until Sunday.

* * *

We decided to go into town and look in some of the shops.

"Let's go to that one, Abby! I want to see all the dresses!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled and nodded. She was eleven, and as sweet as could be. At first when she was born I didn't think I would like her, but by the time he was three years old, we had become as thick as thieves. She looked up to me, so I always tried to make sure I set a good example for her.

"Alright Sonny. Let's go." I said, using her nickname.

We both tried on quite a few dresses, and settled on both of us getting three each. After that we headed to trader Marko's shop. He brought things in from all around and today just so happened to be the new shipment day.

We walked in and greeted him.

"Hello, trader Marko. It's nice to see you again!" Sonia said.

Trader Marko was a brown mere cat. He had been here for years, long before I came along, and he stayed here. Said he would for the rest of his life. He probably meant it to. Sunset Valley was a nice place to live, it was calm, despite the outlaws at times.

"Well, hello Sonia. Polite as always I see. And hello to you too Abigail." he said nicely.

"Hello Marko. We know today is your new shipment day, and we were just wondering what you had in stock." I stated.

"I got some new kinds of stones, from a tribe I stumbled upon, during my travels. Some new material for clothes, and some new spices. But besides that, I have my usual inventory. It's always nice to get something new, but still have what you've always made a living on." he said.

"Isn't that the truth?" I stated.

He smiled warmly and spoke up again.

"So what can I do for you girls?" he asked.

"Well, we thought we would come look around." I said simply.

"Ooh! Abby! Abby! Look at this!" Sonia stated excitedly.

I looked at what got her so excited, and saw that it was a necklace. It was silver with a ruby cut out to look like a rose on it, with stem being painted green. It was very pretty.

"Can I get that? Please Abby? Please!?" she begged.

"I don't see why not." I said, taking out a small satchel with gold coins in it.

"How much is it, Marko?" I asked.

"Well, it usually id twenty-five gold coins. But for you and your sister, it's free." he said.

"Oh, but Marko, we can't just take it." I said.

"Then consider it a gift. Besides, it's no problem, you girls always come in to see what I have, and have helped me a bit in the past. Like coming in to help me run the place or setting everything up. Or when you got those no good varmints out of here, who were about to wreck my place." he said.

"If you're sure…" I trailed off.

"It's really no problem. And here, this is for you Abigail. Your parents sent it." he said handing me a small box, while giving Sonia the necklace.

I opened it and saw a beautiful necklace. It was a piece of turquoise, held by a strong material type chain. It was so beautiful.

"We both got necklaces!" Sonia exclaimed.

I smiled down at her as I put on the necklace. We bought a few spices, materials and some ink from him as well, and were on our way. We headed to the baker's and picked up some treats and bread. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. They and their daughter were like extended family to me, my parents, and sister. Well, this whole community was a big family, everyone knew everyone. But still. While talking, we suddenly heard gun shots ring out. I ran outside and saw the local gang.

The One Eyed Badgers. They were always picking on and stealing from those who couldn't stand up to them. They were laughing and joking around loudly, shooting into the sky, making people duck on instinct. They headed into the bar, still being loud and rowdy.

"I'll be back in a bit Sonia. I promise." I said, kissing her head, and hugging her tight. I knew she worried whenever I had to do things like this, but I always promised to come back, and I did.

I had my rifle on me, as I headed into the bar.

They hadn't noticed me until one of them pointed me out. Their leader turned to me and smirked, eyeing my body, making me shiver slightly.

"Well, if it aint the ever so beautiful, sheriff Abigail. To what do I owe this visit?" he asked.

"It's the fact that you and your gang cam up in here, disrupting the peace. You and your gang need to get out. Now." I said sternly.

"Fine. We'll go. If you go on a date with me." their leader said.

"Never. Not get out!" I stated.

"Oh, come on. We could have so much _fun_." he said chuckling, making the others in his gang chuckle. As if I didn't know what he meant. He had been trying to get me for a year now.

"Do I look like a prostitute to you? No. I always have said and I always will. I don't have such low self worth that I would even consider sleeping with a sick bastard like you, that can't keep it in his pants. The answer is NO!" I exclaimed.

He looked angered by my answer, but I didn't care.

"Now Get out of here. Now! And don't make me tell you again." I said threateningly.

"Fine. Come on boys." he said. They all left.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Yes, we're fine. A little shaken up, but fine. Thank you, Abigail." Mr. Merymack stated. He owned the bar.

Just then I heard a little girl's scream. My eyes widened in horror as I whispered one thing.

"Sonny."

I ran outside as fast as I could and stopped suddenly, when I saw what was in front of me. Two of the leader's men had my sister, while he pointed a gun at her head himself.

"Let my sister go, you bastard!" I shouted, pulling out my riffle and cocking it. I had it aimed for his head.

"Well, it seems we're at a crossroad here. So how about this. You go out on a date with me, and I wont kill your kid sister. If you don't, then I have no problem ending her life right now, and you'll be the one to blame." he sneered.

I still had the gun pointed at his head, but looked at Sonny. Tears streamed down her face and her lip quivered.

"Abby…" she whimpered. It broke my heart.

"Well _Abby_? What's it going to be? Your sister's life, or a date with me?" he asked.

I could risk my sister's life… I had no choice.

I was about to answer, when suddenly, shots were heard, and the two men holding my sister fell dead. The leader looked away, giving me the opening I needed.

"Sonny get down!" I shout. She dropped to the ground, hand over her head, and curled up, just like I taught her.

I shot at the leader's hand. Making him curse and drop the gun. He clutched his hand, while Sonia got up quickly tried to run, but was caught by the leader once again. She screamed and I pointed my gun at him. He held her in front of him and pulled out a knife, putting it to her neck. One move and it would be over for Sonny.

"Let her go you yellow bellied little…" I trailed off.

"You just had to make this difficult, didn't you? Well, say goodbye to your sister." he said.

Just then there was a loud call.

"Yeehaw! The Calvary is coming!" I looked up and was shocked to see Tennessee Kid Cooper!

He swooped down and grabbed my sister, making her yelp, and kicking the leader in the face. Usually I wouldn't want to see Cooper, but I could make an exception this time.

**TENNESSEE'S POV.**

I had heard the gun shots come from town and decided to check it out. I was just in time to see Abby telling off the leader of the One Eye Badgers. After a minute of insults from Abby, they left and I smiled. She sure was something. I had started to walk away, when I heard a little girl scream.

I hurried back and saw Abby at a stand still with the leader as he held a gun to her sister's head. He threatened to kill her if she didn't go on a date with him. The sick bastard.

He asked her what it was going to be, when I decided to step in. I shot his two men holding onto her sister, and they fell dead. He turned back to see who shot them, giving Abby a chance. She almost managed to get away, when he grabbed her sister again.

He was about to slice her neck, when I stepped in again.

"Yeehaw! The Calvary's coming little lady!" I shouted.

I swooped down and grabbed her sister, making her yelp and kicked the leader in the face. Abby's sister was hyperventilating, so I tried calming her down.

"It's okay little lady. I wont let anything happen to you. Can you tell me your name?" I asked smiling warmly.

She calmed down and spoke.

"It's Sonia." she said.

"What a pretty name, Miss Sonia." I said.

"And your Tennessee Kid Cooper." she stated.

"That I am little missy." I said.

I landed us down by the bakery and set her down by the baker and his wife.

"Thank you for saving me." she said bowing her head.

"No problem little missy. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta help your big sister."

"Okay. Good luck." she said.

I jumped back into action and stood next to Abby.

"So, think you can resist the urge to throw me in jail long enough for us to run these guys out of town?" I asked.

"You save my kid sister's life. I owe you one. This is it." she said.

She was keeping her own riffle pointed at the leader, who had gotten up and was now by the rest of his gang, and from the look of it he was in a lot of pain. But if I had gotten shot in the hand, I would probably feel the same.

"Now you better get, before I decide to give you a few more bullets in your body." Abby said threateningly.

"You'll pay for this bitch, and you too Cooper!" he said, before he and his gang high-tailed it out of here.

After a minute Sonia came back over to us and hugged me, then hugged her sister. Abby turned to me and spoke.

"Thank you, Tennessee. If you hadn't come-"

"It's alright, all in a days work." I said. "So how long do I have before you start hunting me down?" I asked.

"I think today, I'll let you go, but you better watch your back tomorrow." she said, then hugged me tight.

"Thank you, again." she whispered, before letting me go.

"Well? I'm letting you go, don't make me change my mind." she said smirking.

"Thank you kindly, Miss Abby." I said, tipping my hat.

She smiled at me before bowing her own head a bit, then turned back to Sonia and took her hand.

"Come on Sonny. Let's get our things and head home. I think we could use a rest for the rest of the afternoon after what happened this morning." she said.

They got their things and began walking home. Just then Abby turned back to me and smiled a bit, before turning back and continuing home. I left just as Sheriff Fox made the scene and headed back to the hideout. This had certainly been someday indeed…

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unusual Thoughts and An Unusual Day

**ABBY'S POV.** **THAT NIGHT.**

I had checked Sonia and made sure that she was alright. The second we got back home, she broke out into sobs and hugged me tight. I held her as I calmed her down. This had been a long day for both of us. My thoughts went to Tennessee, and for the first time, they weren't bad thoughts about him.

He had risked his own life to save Sonia's. he didn't have too, he didn't expect anything from it, which is not something I expected from him. I guess I did assume that he would only look out for himself and only himself. But I guess I was wrong. Well, I guess that was something good about him, apart from him being really handso- _woah._

Hold on there Abigail. He was a thief, you're a sheriff. You can't have thoughts like that about him. I mean yes, he had rugged good looks, and the thick, sexy western accent and…

I should go to bed now.

I felt my face heating up. I didn't even want to see what my face looked like in the mirror. I headed to my room, and changed into my night gown once again and got into bed. I slowly closed my eyes and let sleep take over me. Maybe things would go back to normal again tomorrow…

* * *

Okay, so it's been three weeks since what happened. Things had gone back to normal…for the most part. Whenever I would chase Tennessee down, I would be able to blush at him flirting with me sometimes. Which was weird, because usually it just disgusted me. Today was one of those days…

"Get back here!" I shouted.

"You gotta catch me! You know that, little lady!" he exclaimed.

I growled. It had been a peaceful afternoon, then he showed up.

Just then, he jumped onto a rail line and walked across to another rooftop. I stopped short at the edge. I looked over at him and glared. He smirked and spoke, finding this all amusing.

"What's wrong? I thought you would stop at nothing to catch me?" he mocked, making me growl.

"I'm not trying to fall or get caught in a clothing line again Cooper." I stated.

He closed his eyes and smiled. He put down the bag of bank money and his gun, then walked back on the line and to me.

"Do you want me to help you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and smirking at me.

"You really want me to throw you in jail huh?" I asked.

"As long as it's you throwing me in jail, and you're with me." he said smirking, making me blush a bit, but luckily I was able to hide it.

"So?" he asked.

"Why would you help me do something that would be helpful in me catching you?" I asked.

"I guess I'm just enough of a gentlemen to help a lady in need." he said, taking a step closer to me.

I thought for a minute. Why not. I'll humor him…

"Fine. So how does this work?" I asked.

"Well first, you need to relax, then concentrate on walking on the rail." he said.

I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate.

"Your too tense." he stated.

I opened my eyes and glared.

"I'm about to walk on a rail line and hopefully not fall. I can't exactly get concentrated and relaxed just like that." I stated.

He thought for a moment, then held out his hands.

"Here, take my hands, then try to concentrate and relax." he said.

I looked at him suspiciously, then at his hands and back at him. He chuckled.

"I promise you'll be okay. Trust me." he said.

I don't know what it was, but…I did. I took his hands and closed my eyes, then took a deep breath and began to concentrate. A minute later I was completely calmed, and he spoke.

"Are you calm?" he asked softly.

I nodded my head, eyes still closed.

"Okay, now take a step forward." he said.

I tensed slightly, and held his hands tighter as I took a step.

"It's alright. Just keep relaxed and concentrated. I wont you go." he said.

There was certain something in his voice, but I didn't know what it was. I pushed it away and kept concentrating. I continued to take steps. After a minute he spoke.

"Okay, we're almost halfway there. Now open your eyes."

I took another deep breath and opened my eyes slowly. I saw that we in fact were almost there, but then I looked down and saw how high we were. I got nervous and felt my foot halfway off the rail. I stumbled a bit, right into him. He wrapped his arms around me as I gasped from shock and clung to his shirt, still looking down.

"Hey, it's alright. Just remember what I said." he stated.

I began to breath in deeply, and slowly, let go of his shirt. He walked away to the other side, and waited. And I began to walk, keeping my balance. I then began to speed up my walking, until it finally turned into a run, and I made it to the other and to him. I was actually excited.

"I did it! I did it!" I exclaimed excited. I suddenly hugged tight, and after a second, realized what I was doing, and quickly pulled away, blushing slightly as well.

He smirked, with an eyebrow raised. I cleared my throat.

"W-well…thank you Tennessee. Maybe now I have a chance to catch you." I said, turning around and smirking.

"Don't count your chickens before they've hatched, Miss Abby." he said, smirking.

"Well, now that this is over, let's continue where this left off, thief." I said, pointing my rifle at him. I had turned around to find, he was already running!

"My thoughts exactly, Miss Abby!" he called, continuing to run.

"Why you slimy little…!" I gave chase and caught up fast.

Then he jumped up onto one of the roof tops again, I followed. I jumped up to it and continued to chase him. I was really getting close. He was still a way ahead of m, but I could see him. Just then he stopped and stood there.

He smiled when I caught up, and so did I, but then pointed my rifle at him and smirked triumphantly. Then he looked at the gun, then at me and smirked. He took the hand with the riffle and acted like he was about to take it, so I tightened my grip on it.

He pulled it forward, making me go into him. He grabbed my waist with the other hand and then did something I didn't expect…he kissed me. That's right. He pulled me to him and kissed me square on the lips.

It lasted for a few seconds, and soon he pulled away. Then he whispered into my ear.

"Have a good night Miss Abby." he stated, then leapt onto a another rooftop, and out of sight.

'_Why would you Tennessee…?'_ I thought to myself. This whole thing was just…well, I don't even know what now.

Once I was able to come back to reality, I looked at the sky and saw that the sun had just set. I knew that Tennessee was now gone, so I decided to just head home, while there was still light out in the sky. I couldn't believe what had just happened. My face felt warm as I walked home.

* * *

I made it home in no time. My parents had to extend their leave so they would be back until a week from today. This was the longest they had been gone.

"Hey, Abby!" Sonia said.

"Hey Sonny…" I stated, forcing a cheerful tone.

"…Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just fine." I said.

"Did you get Tennessee?" she asked.

"…No. not this time." I said.

'_More like the other way around…'_ I thought to myself.

"Did something happen?" she asked, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"No." I said a bit too quickly.

"Really?" she asked, giving me a _'really?'_ look.

"Yes." I stated.

"Then why is your face all red. And why did it turn red when I asked you about Tennessee?-your doing it right now!" she stated.

"Look, nothing happened and my face is red out of anger. This isn't the first time you've seen my face red from anger Sonny." I stated.

"Okay, okay, okay. So what are we having for dinner?" she asked, going to the kitchen and thankfully dropping it.

I couldn't help but put my fingers on my lips and blush even more, but luckily, Sonia didn't see. Today had been a long day…

* * *

**OKAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'll Save you

**THREE DAYS LATER. STILL ABBY'S POV.**

It has been three days now since the kiss with Tennessee, and things could not be any weirder. Whoever I saw him, I blushed. Although, because he taught me that rail walk, I could keep up with him a bit better, he still would get away, but still, it did help.

But still. I had began to feel really strange around him. I felt like I had been punched in the gut or I would feel like I would be sick. I really hoped that it wasn't what I thought it was…

I had decided to take a walk this afternoon. After making sure Sonia had something to eat, since I didn't know how long I would be out, I left. I walked all around town, just thinking. My hands were shoved in my pockets as I walked around.

I hadn't even noticed that it had gotten late and was now dark out, until I felt a cold breeze. I wrapped my arms around my body and rubbed a bit, trying to keep warm. It could get pretty cold at night, but at least it wasn't winter, it would have been worse, but still.

I began to walk back, when I heard twig snap. My ear twitched and I spun around. I saw nothing. I turned around and kept walking, until I heard it again, from a different direction. I spun around again, this time I placed a hand on my holstered riffle. There was still no one there. I turned back and kept walking. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind, a hand covering my mouth, muffling half of my scream. I looked up and saw the leader of the One Eyed Badgers.

"Now, I thinks it's about time we had that date. Don't you Abby?" he asked, lust in his eyes.

"Come on, before someone sees us." he said.

men tied me up and dragged me with them. I couldn't believe this was happening. Someone please save me…Tennessee…please save me…

* * *

**TENNESSEE'S POV.**

I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss with Abby. Honestly, I don't know what came over me. I threw caution to the wind and just kissed her. Although, she didn't seem like she wanted to kill me, but still. What was I going to do?

I had been out for a stroll when I heard a scream. I looked from where I was on a rooftop, and saw Abby, being held and tied by the One Eyed Badgers.

"Now, I thinks it's about time we had that date. Don't you Abby?" he asked, lust in his eyes.

That was it. I grit my teeth, and glared at the leader. They began to take her away, as they left town, riding on horses. I jumped down and was able to take one of their horses, without them seeing me knock one of them of their horse and tie him up. I dropped him off outside the jail house, and left.

'_Hang on, Abby…'_ I thought as I went after them.

I followed them to their hideout in the desert. I hid out of sight and saw them take Abby in. Just before the door closed, I slipped in, unnoticed. I stayed in the shadows as I went through listening for Abby. I was going to find her. That was a promise…

* * *

**ABBY'S POV.**

I was taken to a room with a bed and barred windows. They tied my hands and feet to the bed posts. This couldn't be happening. Come on! Wake up Abby! I shut my eyes tight and struggled against the ropes that held my arms.

"Don't try struggling girl, you're tied tight. Now just be a good girl and wait for the boss. You don't want to tire yourself out struggling. You're in for a _long night _with the boss." he said smirking evilly.

I couldn't believe this was really happening.

He left and locked the door. I began trying to struggle again, but as much as I hated it, I was stuck here. After five minutes the door opened and in walked the leader. He looked at me with lust in his eyes. I continued to struggle as he came closer. No, I didn't want it to be like this.

"Oh and one more thing before we start. You might have been wondering why your parents haven't gotten back yet…" he trailed off.

I stopped struggling and listened. He smirked.

"Well, they should have been back last week, but then they ran into me and my gang. We had a little chat. They give me you or else. Well being the parents they were, they chose or else. So I had my men roughen them up, before I had the honor of killing them, but not before I made your pops watch as I and a few members of my gang did to your mother, what I'm going to do to you. Hopefully, you'll be more cooperative then she was." he sneered.

I was shocked. My parents…were dead…? I struggled to catch my breath as tears came to my eyes.

"Of course we couldn't have them live after that. Not that I think your mother even wanted to after that. So we had to shoot them. We sent then far away, not even I know where they are now. Well at least they died in each others arms, right?" he sneered again.

I had tears streaming down my face. I was unresponsive as he got on top of me. I had stopped struggling. I, for the first time, had given up. I began to cry out, earning a slap to the face, I could feel blood begin to run from my lip and nose it was so hard.

"Well it seems like you'll be cooperative after all." he said.

Tears continued to spill from my eyes. I wanted this all to stop.

"Get off her you bastard!"

* * *

**TENNESSEE'S POV.**

I had been crawling through an air way, when I heard a voice.

"Don't try struggling girl, you're tied tight. Now just be a good girl and wait for the boss. You don't want to tire yourself out struggling. You're in for a _long night _with the boss." he said.

I crawled faster and finally was able to see through. There was Abby tied to a bed and there was the leader.

He looked at her with lust in his eyes, making my blood turn to fire. She continued to struggle as he came closer. No, I was not about to let this scum touch her.

"Oh and one more thing before we start. You might have been wondering why your parents haven't gotten back yet…" he trailed off.

I had just gotten the bars off quietly and stayed in the shadows.

Abby had stopped struggling and listened. He smirked, what had this monster done now?

"Well, they should have been back last week, but then they ran into me and my gang. We had a little chat. They give me you or else. Well being the parents they were, they chose or else. So I had my men roughen them up, before I had the honor of killing them, but not before I made your pops watch as I and a few members of my gang did to your mother, what I'm going to do to you. Hopefully, you'll be more cooperative then she was." he sneered.

I was shocked. Abby's parents…were dead…? She was struggling to catch her breath as tears came to her eyes.

"Of course we couldn't have them live after that. Not that I think your mother even wanted to after that. So we had to shoot them. We sent then far away, not even I know where they are now. Well at least they died in each others arms, right?" he sneered again.

Abby had tears streaming down her face. She was unresponsive as he got on top of her. I had to stop this now. Abby, for the first time since I met her, had given up. She began to cry out, earning a slap to the face, I could feel blood begin to turn into fire. Blood began to run from her lip and nose. This bastard was done for.

"Well it seems like you'll be cooperative after all." he said.

Tears continued to spill from her eyes.

"Get off her you bastard!" I exclaimed.

He stopped what he was doing as I stepped into the light, my riffle pointed at him. Abby looked over shocked, but also a bit relieved.

The leader got up and looked a bit worried. He should be.

"Say your prayers, bastard." I stated lowly, pulling the trigger and shooting him in the heart. I jammed the door so that the others couldn't get to us.

I looked over to Abby, she looked a bit scared. I'm sure I looked livid, but I managed to calm down enough so that she wouldn't be scared. I opened a drawer by the bed, and found a dagger. I cut her loose and was able to get the bars off the window. I picked Abby up and was able to make it outside, and onto the horse.

I held her in my lap as we rode back to town. She clung to my chest, and cried into it as we rode off. I could here her sad sobs. Soon, she fell asleep. I took her back to the hide out, surprising Jared and Steven.

"What is she doing her?!" Steven asked.

"Hush, Steven. She's asleep!" I hissed.

They looked closer at her and saw the injuries.

"What happened Tennessee?" Jared asked, concerned.

I explained what had occurred in the hours I had been gone. Steven had me lay her down and checked her for anymore injuries. He was the smart one and our medic, and Jared was the muscle of the group. After I laid her down in my room. She was still asleep. I went back to the others and we began to talk.

"I just can't believe it. Her parents are really gone?" Jared asked.

"I'm not so sure." I said.

They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you losing it, Tennessee?" Steven asked.

"I don't think he was telling her the truth. He wanted her vulnerable. What better was to do that then tell her that he had killed her parents?" I concluded.

"You do make a point. Maybe we should have a bit more faith, huh?" Jared asked.

I nodded, then retreated to my room. I sat in the chair and put my feet up, lowering my hat so it covered my eyes. I looked at Abby one more time, before going to sleep. I hoped for her sake, I was right…

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I Love You

**ABBY'S POV.**

I woke up the next day, the suns rays hitting my face.

I looked to see I wasn't in my room, but someone else's. Everything from last night came back to me, especially the part when I was told my parents had been killed. Tears came to my eyes and I let out a small sob. I then heard someone else stir. Someone more…masculine.

I looked over and saw Tennessee there, waking up. He looked at me and smiled sadly. I looked away, more tears coming to my eyes.

I felt the bed shift, meaning someone else had sat down on the bed. I looked and saw Tennessee now next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Was he joking?

I looked at him angrily, with tears still in my eyes.

"I was kidnapped and nearly rapped, while finding out that my parents had been tortured and murdered. Do you really think that I'm okay!?" I asked, my voice cracking halfway through.

"Sorry." he said looking away.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. After all, you saved me." I said.

"It's alright, I understand." he said.

I looked down, more tears spilling. Then he took my face in both his hands and made me look at him, while he wiped my tears. I took so much not to let my blush show.

"Come on, Abby. Have some faith." he said.

I looked at him confused.

"I don't think that your parents are dead." he said.

I looked at him surprised.

"Tennessee…you don't need to say things to make me feel better." I said.

"No really. Think about it. He wanted you vulnerable. Did it work?" he asked.

As much as I hated to admit, I had. I had just given up.

I nodded, and he continued.

"Exactly." he pulled me close and actually hugged me.

"Trust me Abby." he said.

I hugged him back and nodded.

"Okay." I said, closing my eyes and resting my head in the crook of his neck.

Maybe he was right…

He pulled away and spoke.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Just then my stomach growled, loudly, making me blush lightly.

"That answers that." he said.

Just then, the smell of soda biscuits and fried apples came into the room. It smelled so good.

"Smells like breakfast. Come on." he said.

I walked with him and was met with Steven and Jared, and food on the table.

They looked at me and I looked at the floor uncomfortably. After all, I had been after them as well as Tennessee for years, now here I was about to eat breakfast with them.

"Uh…good morning Miss Abigail." Steven stated.

"G…good morning." I said quietly.

There was an awkward silence as I sat down with them and began to eat quietly. After a minute I spoke.

"…This is delicious. Best soda biscuits and fried apples I've ever had. Well, second best. Nothing compares to my mothers-…" I trailed off, and felt a lump in my throat.

"Uh…well, thank you Miss Abby. That's very kind of you. Since these two can't cook to save their lives. I'm the cook." Steven said, gesturing to Tennessee and Jared.

I giggled, my mood lightening up a bit. I had to have faith. We continued breakfast for a while and we actually began talking more, and it was, well…nice.

After breakfast, Tennessee walked me back home, without being seen. As we walked, we began talking.

"Do you really think that my parents are alive?" I asked, looking down at my feet.

"I do. You need to have faith Abby." he said sincerely.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Tennessee." I said.

I realized that we had made it back to my home and just before I went in I spoke.

"Thank you for walking me home. I think I'll just stay in today." I said.

"No problem Abby. Have a nice day." he said, sincerely.

I then stepped up to him quickly and hugged him, then gave him a peck on the cheek, before going inside quickly.

I leaned against the door, and then walked to my room. Sonia was still asleep when I checked on her, so I went back to my room. Things were certainly changing around here, and to be honest…I liked it…

* * *

It's been a week already and to be honest, it had been really nice. Since I had been through a "traumatic event", as Sheriff Fox put it. I was on a break from my sheriff duties for a few weeks.

In that time, Tennessee actually, hadn't committed that many crimes. I had actually asked him about it, when I ran into him. He only said, that he was saving the bigger heists for when I was back in action.

He said that it was his job as my thief to make me feel good and like I would actually catch him. Sure I had been annoyed with the last part, but the part about him being my thief, made me blush a bit when he said it.

What did he mean 'as my thief'? I really didn't understand. But maybe things would get easier again soon.

I was finally able to go back to my sheriff duties, and it had gone smooth so far. And Tennessee had been truthful. He was now doing a lot more than he had before when I wasn't being a sheriff. We had actually done a lot of talking while I was off duty. It was nice to just get to talk to him.

* * *

It was night and I had been walking around, just thinking about the past few weeks, moreover, I was thinking about Tennessee's and my relationship. It had gotten to be a lot more in such a short time as of late. I used to think he was just a no good, low down thief. But now I saw him a actually…well… a friend…maybe…

On my way back to the sheriff house she soon heard some noise behind her. I soon got my gun ready and walked towards the noise only to find some longhorns and one male gray and white wolf with them as well. I soon realized from the looks that they were the outlaws sheriff fox had been looking for. The gray and white wolf gave me a smirk.

"Hold it right there Mike, you and your gang are going to jail." I yelled, pointing my gun at them.

"Oh am I Sheriff Abigail?" Mike laughed.

He then singled his men to grab me. I immediately ran while I turned to shot my gun. But the guards were quicker and grabbed me and took my gun away in the process. I struggled to free myself but nothing worked, and I was unable to get my holstered revolver from my ankle.

The gray and white wolf soon walked up to me and smirked as he took the gun from his men and held it at my chin.

"Well looks like there will be one less annoying sheriff in this here town." He said about to pull the trigger.

I could only be frozen with fear. This was really going to be my end. Small tears came to my eyes. But Before he pulled the trigger, gunshots were heard, and almost all his men were dead. He turned to see a familiar outlaw on top of a roof, causing him to smirk.

"Well, well, well if it ain't Tennessee kid cooper." Mike smirked.

Tennessee soon jumped down from the roof and held his gun towards Mike. I looked at Tennessee with relief, glad for him being here at the right time.

"Let her go you darn varmint." Tennessee demanded, anger in his eyes.

This now had Mike confused.

"But Tennessee don't you see if there are no sheriffs then we can pull heists without any worry about anyone stopping us." Mike stated. "So what do you say Cooper? Are you going to help like a true outlaw or be a coward a help this sheriff, your choice…" he stated.

I could see from the look on Tennessee's face that he was stuck. I'll admit, this made me nervous.

"I am a true outlaw but I ain't cruel like you." Tennessee snapped as he fired his revolver at the longhorn that was holding me.

Tennessee then ran up to me, helping me off the ground. I stayed behind Tennessee and watched to see what would happen. I couldn't take the chance to try and get my revolver. Tennessee kept one hand on my wrist and the other with his revolver kept pointed at the gray and white wolf.

"So, turns out you are a coward." Mike said as he raised his gun to Tennessee.

"Like I said, I ain't cruel like you are Mike." Tennessee growled that he kept calling him a coward.

"COWARD!" he snapped angrily.

"You should be killing her and know you both will die Cooper." He said menacingly.

Tennessee took a look at me and took a deep breath.

"Bring it on one-eye." He snapped.

I could tell that Mike had had enough of the brown raccoon and started to fire his gun.

Tennessee and I soon hid behind some barrels while Mike was putting in more bullets in his gun. Tennessee signaled me to stay quiet and get ready to move. He looked from the top of the barrel to see the gray and white wolf looking around for us. Tennessee soon got his revolver ready and aimed for the Wolf's legs. Once he got it aimed correctly, he fired and the male wolf fell to the ground and his gun slid away from him.

He howled in pain as he clutched his leg. He tried to reach for it, but was stopped when I came over. After tying him up and delivering him to sheriff Fox, I headed back to the clock tower to meet Tennessee.

* * *

I made my way up to the top and made my way inside the clock tower. It was a great spot to watch the sunrise, sunset and moon. I sat at the window on my arms on the ledge.

After waiting a minute, Tennessee appeared, and smiled at me. I couldn't help myself. I smiled back at him, feeling butterflies in my tummy.

"Thanks again, Tennessee, but what were you doing here anyway?" I asked confused.

"Well I heard gun fire so I came to see what was going on. And not surprisingly, you were there." Tennessee smirked, grabbing a chair and sitting next to me, resting an elbow on the ledge as well.

"What are you implying, Cooper?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying, whenever something happens, you seem to be in the middle of it, Miss Abby." he said.

I chuckled softly, then spoke.

"Well thank you again for helping me, again." I said.

He then took off his hat and placed it on his chest. "I was happy to help Abby." He said giving me a handsome smirk again.

"So, where are Jared and Steven? I didn't see them or hear them when I came in." I stated.

"They are both out seeing their families. They should be back next week." he said. "So that leaves only us here." he said, looking out the window.

I blushed a bit, and turned back to look at the moon. Just then, I felt him take my hand. I blushed and looked at him. He looked a bit nervous.

"Abby. There's something I want you to know…" he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I'm glad that we've been able to become friends…but I have deeper feelings for you than that…" he said.

Was he saying what I thought he was saying…?

"T-Tennessee?" I asked.

"Abby, I…I love you." he said.

He…he loved me…?

I still hadn't said anything to him, which caused him to make a sad expression.

"Listen. I know you don't feel the same. But I had to get that off my chest. I hope you wont want to end our friendship." he said, getting up, so he could walk away.

I stood up quickly and grabbed his hand. I couldn't let him walk away. My cheeks burned red for what I was about to say. There was no doubt in my mind now. I loved Tennessee. I ha known it, but I wanted to push the feelings away. Of course I knew that this would make things much more complicated, but it was worth it. I made him turn and face me.

"Tennessee…I love you too." I said, then kissed him straight on.

He seemed shocked at first and was a bit stiff, but then, began to kiss back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he griped my hips and pulled me closer to him, until I was pressed against his chest. It was sweet and gentle, yet passionate at the same time.

I began to moan a bit as he gripped my hips a bit tighter. It was getting very heated, I had come to realize, as he pushed me against the wall lightly, and wrapped his tail around my leg. Now it was getting just a bit to fast. I gasped into his mouth as I felt his hand on the collar of my shirt. I looked down and saw what he was doing.

'_He…he's undoing my buttons…!' _I thought to myself.

He broke the kiss and I could feel his breath on my neck. Okay, now I needed to stop.

"T-Tennessee…" I squeaked. I'll be honest, I was getting really nervous. I would get a bit skittish about something like this, ever since the almost rape thing.

"Yes?" he asked, breathlessly.

"W-we…we need to stop now…please?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He looked up at me and saw my look.

"Sorry. I just-…" I cut him off.

"It's okay, I enjoyed it. But maybe we could take things slow?" I asked.

"Yeah of course. Come on, I'll take you home." he said.

He walked me home, and I slipped into my room and went to check on Sonia. She was asleep peacefully. I walked back out and to my room, where Tennessee was on the window ledge.

"You know that this will mean we have to be careful, when around one another?" he asked.

"I do, but I know we can pull it off." I said.

I kissed him one last time and spoke.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Tennessee. I love you." I said.

"I love you too, Abby. Goodnight." he said, before heading off. I changed into my nightgown, and headed off to bed. Dreams of Tennessee and I together fluttered through my mind, as I drifted off into sleep…

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS. ANYWAY. PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

New Trouble in Town

**ABBY'S POV. CONT.**

It's been about a month now since Tennessee confessed and it's been the greatest. He really loved me for me and treated me with respect. He was so sweet and a complete gentleman to me. Of course I had to tell Sonia, but to my surprise she already knew. She had heard me say goodnight to him and kiss him goodbye a couple times. But she promised to keep the secret a secret. It wasn't a big deal, she liked Tennessee anyway, and trusted him to treat me right. And he had told Steven and Jared once they got back, they had said they knew this would happen eventually.

Over all it's been great. He would still pull heists, but I had come to understand that he only stole from the crooked rich people here in this town, people I wouldn't have expected would be crooked. It was different from what I did, but we both fought for the same thing, and that was justice, we just had different methods is all.

Whenever we were in public and he would pull a heist, I would give chase and act like I still despised him, but once we were out of sight of other people, we were as sweet as could be to one another. We usually went to this one spot were we could watch the sunset and we would just talk and enjoy being with each other, or we would go back to the clock tower while no one saw us. And I'll admit, there would be some, ahem, kissing involved, but nothing more than that. I was really getting used to this…

* * *

Right now I was at a town meeting there was some big meeting that I had to go to. I had no idea what was going on, but it seemed important. Just then an armadillo walked onto the stage with a sheriff's outfit and badge and spoke.

"Hello ladies and gents, I am Toothpick, your new sheriff." he spoke with a Spanish accent, that was stronger than sheriff fox's.

"What are you going to do about our gold and that no good bastard Tennessee Kid Cooper?" one women asked.

It took so much for me not to speak out at that comment.

"Don't you worry nothing bout it ladies and gent's!" he stated. He was on stage and was walking around like he was some kind of hot shot.

"I will catch Tennessee Kid Cooper, and lock him up, and by sundown the day after tomorrow, he will be hanged!" he stated.

I gasped quietly. He was going to hang Tennessee?! No! he was planning on robbing the bank tomorrow. I had o warn him.

Unfortunately, I had to stay after to formally greet him along with sheriff Fox. I could tell he didn't like this new sheriff either. I mean arresting someone is one thing, but hanging them is another.

"Welcome to Sunset Valley Toothpick." I said forcing a smile, as I shook his hand.

"Why thank you. I look forward to catching that outlaw." he said.

I felt my jaw tighten as I spoke.

"Good luck." I said.

I left quickly and headed back to the hideout.

* * *

"Tennessee!" I called as I burst in, panting from having run the whole way.

"Abby? What's going on?" he asked worried. Jared and Steven looked at me funny.

"Tennessee! You can't rob the bank!" He looked up at me finally and perked up his ears at the word's 'can't' and 'rob'.

"Why not?" he asked.

"They just hired a new sheriff named Toothpick! Please I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Abby, I'll be fine. I promise you." he said, cupping my face.

"But they said they were going to hang you! Please…" I said, tears coming to my eyes.

Steven and Jared took this moment to leave and give us privacy.

"Abigail, listen, I promise that I will be fine. And after I'll meet you here." he said.

"Tennessee…" I trailed.

"Trust me." he said, looking into my eyes. His grey ones into my own brown eyes.

I could see that there was no stopping him. He was so stubborn sometimes, but that was one thing I loved about him.

"Okay." I said, defeated, as he kissed my cheek.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY.**

I had gone back to the hideout in a last attempt to stop him, but to no avail. He was set on this, but I still had a bad feeling about this.

"Tennessee, please reconsider. You don't have to not do the heist at all, just postpone it. Please!" I reasoned, but he wouldn't listen still.

"Abby, we went through this yesterday. I'll be fine." he said.

"But-" he then cut me off.

"Listen, I'll do the heist, get away, like always, and meet you back here after. I promise." he said, hugging me.

He grabbed his things and got ready to go.

"Tennessee…" I tried in a final attempt.

"Trust me Abby." he asked as he kissed me softly. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too, Tennessee." I said, as he jumped out and to the rooftops of other buildings.

"Please come back to me safely, Tennessee." I said to myself.

Just then Steven and Jared walked in.

"He'll be okay Miss Abby." Steven assured me.

"Yeah, you know that he always gets away." Jared stated.

"I know but still. I have a bad feeling about this…" I said, as I left and said goodbye to them.

* * *

**LATER**

I knew this would happen. Tennessee had been arrested by Toothpick! I told him not to go through with this heist.

I had heard about it only an hour after he had left. I had heard that Toothpick arrested him, before he had even reached the bank and thrown him in jail. The robbery had even still happened and Tennessee was charged, even though he was already in jail! That wasn't right!

After I had heard what happened, I went right to the jail. I had a few questions for Toothpick.

"Sheriff Toothpick?" I asked as I walked into his office.

"Oh, hello Ms. Evanson. I heard about your parents. So sorry." he said.

My heart strings tugged.

"Thank you. I have been taking over in there absence. But I had a few questions about how you arrested Cooper." I said.

"Oh yes! Very good, yes!" he asked.

"Well, I had heard that he was charged, even though he was already in jail when it happened. Why was he charged if he couldn't have been there to do the crime?" in asked.

"Who else could it have been Ms. Evanson?" he asked, raising a suspicious brow.

"I'm not sure. Might you know who else it could have been?" I asked.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you think I did it Ms. Evanson." he said.

"Not in the slightest, but you did arrest him before Tennessee even reached the bank." I stated.

"Tennessee…? Do you have some kind of relation to him Ms. Evanson?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, why?" I asked, making sure he couldn't read me.

"Well, you used his first name. why not just Cooper?" he asked.

"I have called him by his first name before. I will admit I have know him for years. But since the night I met him, I have been trying to do nothing more than arrest him and throw him in jail." I said, which wasn't a lie.

"And now?" he asked.

"The same." I stated simply.

He looked at me suspiciously still.

"I may be trying to throw him in jail, but I do still know that if he was arrested and in jail while the robbery took place, and he's been charged, it isn't fair." I said.

"You have been trying to put him in jail for years. Why do you care about the details. He doesn't mean something to you does he?" he asked.

"No he doesn't." even if I didn't mean it, that hurt to say, "And even though I have been, I still have morals and know what's right and what's not. The details matter to me." I said, getting annoyed.

"Well, he is to be hanged tomorrow. It is set and it can't be stopped. But think of it as getting justice for all of his past crimes." he said.

"Very well. I wont bother you anymore. Goodbye." I said leaving the room.

He tipped his hat and I left.

I headed to the cells, and looked until I saw Tennessee. Once I found him, I just stood there and looked at him with an annoyed face and my hands on my hips. After a minute he looked up and saw me. He smiled nervously.

"Hey Abby." he said nervously.

I just continued to look at him.

"Well it seems I have gotten myself into quiet the sticky situation…" he stated.

I still said nothing.

"I know. I should have listened to you. You were right. I'm sorry Abby." he said, lowering his head.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What am I going to do with you, Tennessee?" I asked.

"Not really sure." he said smiling a bit.

"I'm going to get you out of here. I promise. It's my turn to save you." I said.

I crouched and getting right in front of the bars. He got next to the bars in front as well, until we were nose to nose through the bars. We entwined our fingers together and stared into each others eyes.

Just then I heard people coming. I turned and looked, then looked back to Tennessee.

"I have to go." I said sadly.

"I know. Go. I'll be okay."

"That's what you said the first time." I said.

"You know what I mean." he said.

I kissed him softly through the bars for a sec then smiled him.

"Bye…" I said, not wanting too.

"Bye, love." he said, I nearly broke down.

I could here the voices coming closer. After saying goodbye once more, I left. This just wasn't right. It didn't make any sense! I needed to figure a way out of this for Tennessee, and fast. Otherwise, I was going to lose the man I love…

* * *

**OKAY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PEACE OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Getting Help

**ABBY'S POV. CONT.**

I hadn't stopped thinking about what too do. How was I supposed to save him without help. Of course Steven and Jared were once again out of town visiting relatives, and wouldn't be back for a while. There was no point in trying to contact them, it would take at least three days before they made it back and Tennessee was due to be hanged tomorrow. What was I going to do?

"I need a miracle…" I said as I walked around the town.

Just then, there was a bright light. And something appeared as if my miracle had come. Once the light died down, I was able to see it some kind of contraption, made of metal, blue and with flames on it. Just then the door opened.

A gray raccoon wearing a blue sweater, hat, boots, gloves, a black mask, and a red backpack walked out. He looked at me and spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I must have looked pretty shocked, but it probably from how I looked from worrying about Tennessee.

"Yes, thank you."

Just then I heard another voice.

At that moment a green turtle in a wheel chair wearing glass and a tan shirt along with a pink hippo wearing a red wrestling mask, blue shirt, white shoes and scarf, and red gloves came out the van as well.

"Sly, what are you doing?! I thought I explained you the situation last time!" the turtle exclaimed.

"Relax, Bentley, I was only asking if she was okay." Sly replied.

"I understand that, but still..." Bentley started.

"Uh guys, you do know she's still standing in front of us right?" the hippo pointed out.

"Murray's, right, the damage has already been done. We might as well explained to her who we are and why we are here." the turtle sighed.

My eyes grew wider and wider as Bentley explained to me how they were from the future and they had come to investigate why the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus were disappearing. They explained how most likely who was behind the whole the mess was after Tennessee's cane since they had already stolen Rioichi Cooper's cane.

I'll admit I was a bit surprised, but the entire thing actually made sense to me in a bizarre way, but I knew that it was the truth. I explained how during the heist Tennessee was arrested by the new sheriff named Toothpick and how she heard that the sheriff had planned to have Tennessee hung the next day.

Sly was shocked about this, he couldn't believe yet again another one of his ancestors had been thrown in jail except unlike Rioichi they planned to actually kill Tennessee. He looked around, figuring Toothpick was the one that had his posters hanging everywhere.

"Alright take us back to your hideout and we'll find a way to get Tennessee out." Sly said.

I led them back to the hideout and we began to think of a plan for how to get Tennessee out.

"Okay, Sly, I figured out the fastest route to where they're holding Tennessee. But unfortunately that route is to get arrested yourself." Bentley explained.

Sly placed his fingers against his chin, the idea of allowing the law to catch him for the first time was pretty interesting. After all he had once let himself get captured by a pirate before and he had tricked Carmelita into thinking she had finally caught him twice. With a smirk he agreed with a plan, figuring it'll be as easy as the other times. He jumped out the window and headed for town.

"_I really hope this works."_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**NO POV.**

A smirk grew on Sly's face as he glanced at the posters of Toothpick. Bentley suggested that he started with them. Taking a paint brush and bucket in hand he managed to deface all the posters of Toothpick, figuring it would tick off the armadillo. He continued on with his deeds, stealing the sheriff's special Cuban lollipops and knocking down his banner off the bridge.

That was when finally he was caught, but fortunately those three things were enough to make Sly an outlaw in Toothpick's book. Sly smirked as he jumped down in front of Toothpick, loving the idea that the armadillo had no idea he was giving him what he wanted.

"Well, amigo, you just booked yourself a permanent room in the stony lonesome!" Toothpick said with his gun aimed at Sly.

They gave him a jail outfit and a ball with a chain. They walked back to the jail and led him to the cell. He struggled to carry the ball and chain as he was lead to the door of the cell. One of the longhorns unlocked the door and opened it, allowing Sly to enter before slamming it shut. The grey male raccoon inhaled sharply when he saw, across from him, was his ancestor Tennessee Kid Cooper who was lying on the bench with his feet propped up on a barrel and his hat over his eyes.

"Uh…howdy." he stated.

Tennessee looked up at him and spoke.

"Howdy yourself. Looks like you must've ticked old Toothpick off pretty good. I like that. You got a name?" he asked.

Setting the ball and chain on the ground, he spoke.

"It's Sly. Sly Cooper."

Tennessee sat up quickly, taking his feet off the barrel before saying strictly,

"Now Son, you should know I don't take kindly to folks funning on my family name.

Sly raised his hands in defense as he replied.

"Woah, woah! I swear I'm not joking I can explain..."

"Talk ain't worth spit boy!" Tennessee interrupted him as he shot up from his seat, leaning toward the male gray raccoon's face.

"Only one way to prove you're a Cooper. Bust us out of here!" he exclaimed.

"Right. My friend Bentley's working on that... I hope." he replied, pausing a bit when he heard nothing from Bentley.

Soon enough they had made it to the outside.

"I just want to say I knew you was a Cooper the second I laid eyes on you." Tennessee said before giving Sly a pat on the back.

"Thanks but, Tennessee, we need to go!" Sly yelled before some longhorns started firing at them.

The two raccoons ran up to the edge of the cliff, glancing down at the canyon blow.

"You ready?" Sly asked.

"Well, not really..." Tennessee started, but before he could finish the gray raccoon shoved him off the cliff before jumping after him.

He used his cane and caught him, using his parachute to float them to safety. Soon they made it back to the hideout.

* * *

**ABBY'S POV.**

I went back to the hideout that night, and as I walked through, I heard voice and one of them sounded like Tennessee!

I walked faster and looked in. there was Sly, Bently, Murry, and Tennessee! I was so happy they had gotten him out.

"Tennessee!" I exclaimed and ran towards him.

He turned around just as I made it to him and planted a kiss on his lips. He was shocked at first, but then gave into it and kissed me back. The other were silent, and when we pulled from the kiss, we could see the others staring with their mouths hung open.

I blushed a bit and chuckles lightly, before explaining how I was also one of the sheriffs of this town and how Tennessee and I were together.

"Well, at least now I know where you get it from Sly." said Bently.

"Yeah, I can see the resemblance." Sly stated.

"Pardon?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. Really." Sly stated, waving it off.

After that we began to think of a plan to take down Toothpick. After think of said plan we each headed to bed, to get some rest for tomorrow. Tennessee walked me back home, and kissed me goodnight before leaving. I drifted off into sleep, as I began to dream.

* * *

**OKAY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

And Then There Were Six

**ABBY'S. POV.**

We had managed to get Tennessee's riffle back and he sure was happy about it. As we made our way back, we saw that Toothpick had kidnapped a female fox with blue hair and tannish fur, and was wearing quiet the revealing outfit.

"That's not good. Looks like Toothpick rustled himself a pretty lady." Tennessee stated.

I felt a slight pang in my chest, but I didn't know why I did. Sure, she was beautiful, but Tennessee was mine, and he knew that…didn't he?

"Sweet jumping Jackrabbits! That's no lady! That's Carmelita! What is she doing here!?" Bentley exclaimed over the binocucom.

"You know her?" Tennessee asked.

"I'm afraid so. Something is very wrong here. But all quantum physics aside. You two have to rescue her! Nobody can get there faster than you two. I'll get Sly and Murray and meet you in the van. Just get going!" he exclaimed.

We headed off towards the stage.

"Huh. I wonder who Bentley's lady friend is?" he said aloud. I felt another pang and glared a bit without him noticing.

"Not sure." I said, a slight bitterness in my voice, but he didn't notice.

"Kidnapping. That Toothpick is worse than a snake in a ditch." he said.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Well, shouldn't be too much of a problem. Rescuing pretty ladies is a hobby of mine. You should know that Abby." he said.

I nearly fell off the rail we had been running on. A hobby of his?

'_What is the hell was that supposed to mean?!' _I thought to myself.

I'll admit, that made me hurt, and a bit doubtful…

We had made it to the dessert and saw them carry her.

"I am only too happy to get rid of this one. Her tongue's sharp enough to cut leather." Toothpick said.

"Stinking cowards! Afraid to untie me and fight like men?! I swear when I get out of this-!" she stated, struggling.

"No sense fretting about that little lady. Cry, cry, little tears. Just relax and enjoy the ride!" he laughed and sent the stage away, with Carmelita inside.

"Come on Abby!" Tennessee said.

"We're coming Miss Carmelita. Don't you worry your pretty little head!" he called.

Okay, now I was beginning to get mad, I mean she was pretty, yes, but how did he mean she was pretty? I wanted to stop and question him, but we had to save her nonetheless.

Once she was out, she spoke.

"Who are you?!" she snapped as Tennessee set her on the ground.

He took off his hat and placed it on his chest before saying "Pleased to meet ya ma'am! Why I'm Tennessee Kid..."

Carmelita freed herself from her ropes and interrupted Tennessee.

"Don't yell me! You're Cooper, right? I knew it!"

"Yes ma'am. Bentley told me..." he started as he put back on his hat.

"Stop calling me 'Ma'am'! The name's Inspector Fox!" she snapped.

Well that was certainly a way to say thank you fro saving her hide. I could see why Bentley had said she was no lady…

Tennessee blinked in confusion. Probably because that was exactly how Wiley Fox was toward people at times in certain situations. I wonder if Carmelita was Wiley's descendant, if so, I could clearly see the resemblance.

"Wait, Bentley's here?" Carmelita asked.

"Well looks like they're right behind us..." the grayish-brown raccoon said as he gestured to the trio behind them up on the hire platform.

Carmelita narrowed her eyes in anger when she saw Sly there. She grit her teeth together in anger. She looked like she was about to blow a fuse. I could almost see the steam pour from her ears she was so angry.

"Carmelita! I'm glad you're okay." Sly said in relief.

"Why that conniving little..." she started, but to her and our shock, Toothpick appeared behind the Cooper gang with his gun aimed at them.

"Much obliged for helping hand, Inspector Fox!" Toothpick smirked as some longhorns aimed their guns at the Cooper gang and began leading them away. He then saw me.

"Ah, Miss Evanson. I knew you were working with the Cooper gang. What would your parents say?" he asked sneeringly. My heart strings tugged once more.

"Let me just run these banditos to the prison and I'll be back for you all in the lickety-split! Of course if you're still feeling neighborly, you could just turn yourselves in!" he stated.

With that, said Toothpick laughed as some more longhorns began dragging away the van. Carmelita spoke up once again.

"As much as I like the idea of Sly in a cell, nobody kidnaps Inspector Carmelita Fox and gets away with it!" she snarled.

"I reckon that also includes tying' her to a runaway stage?" Tennessee smirked.

The female fox spun around, placing her fist in front of the male raccoon's face as she said,

"Watch it! I'm in no mood for smart remarks! Now are you ready for another rescue mission, Tennessee?"

"Yes ma'am!" he started, but then corrected himself, "I mean, I surely am Inspector Fox!"

"What about me?" I asked.

They turned to face me.

"Well, your coming too aren't you?" Tennessee asked smirking.

I smiled and nodded.

* * *

We headed back to the hide out and began to think of a plan to get Sly, Murray and Bentley back. Once that was done, we headed to the river. Once there we prepared to head over to the prison.

"This river is dangerous, but it leads back to the prison. Way I figure it, they wont be expecting us to take this way." he stated, and he was right.

We had gotten to the prison and were shooting at some longhorns guarding the others.

"I'll cover you! Go ahead!" Carmelita said, still shooting.

I was farther behind and was guarding the entrance to make sure no other longhorns would get in. soon the shooting inside stopped, and I headed inside, then heard one more shot, then talking. As I got closer, it got louder.

"Why if it weren't for this hansom and charming gentleman, I wouldn't even be here!" she said, pushing herself against him.

Why the hell wasn't he doing anything to stop her!?

All he did was lower his hat to cover his face and say, "Aww, schucks." bashfully.

That was it for me. Tears began to fill my eyes, and anger filled me. There was no denying it now, I mean he had said all those things about her and didn't notice how I was acting, he was focused on her. And now this too!? No, I just couldn't and wouldn't take it.

"Tennessee Kid Cooper! You no good low-lifed bastard!" I screamed.

They all turned and looked at me shocked. Once Tennessee saw me, he tried to explain, yet he still had not detached himself from the fox, who still had a grip on him..

"Abby, listen there's nothing-" but I cut him off. I didn't want to hear his excuses.

"No! Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I can't believe I actually trusted you with my heart! Was it all just a game!?" I yelled.

"No, I would never-" again I cut him off, this time, I pointed my gun at him.

"Save it! And as far as I'm concerned, I never want to see you again, never speak to you again, or have anything to do with you! Goodbye!" I yelled, then turned and ran out, my tears now falling freely.

* * *

I headed back home, heartbroken and exhausted. A while later, just after sunset to be more precise, I could here Sonia talking to someone and sound mad. It must have been Tennessee. He had some nerve coming here. After a while, I could only hear footsteps, coming to the door. My heart hurt the entire time, then I heard him speak through the door.

"Abby, I'm coming in, please don't shoot me. Okay?" he asked, then came in and closed the door behind him.

I turned and had my back facing him. I refused to look at him.

"I thought I made it clear that I wanted nothing more to do with you." I said sternly.

"Abby, you need to listen-" I had once again cut him off.

"No, I will not! Not to anymore of your lies. You probably do this to other girls too!" I stood up from the bed and faced him as I continued to rant. "Lead them on, and then once you know that they completely fallen for you move on to the next girl and break the previous one's heart! Then you go do the same thing over! But what had I expected? You're a lowdown dirty thief who-" this time he cut me off, by smashing his lips to mine.

I was shocked and infuriated at the same time. I began to try and push him away, but he pushed me against one of my bedroom walls. After a minute, I couldn't resist him anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as his did around my waist. He pulled away and spoke.

"I love you and only you Abigail Evanson." he said.

"And I love you Tennessee Kid Cooper." I replied as the kiss started again. In all honesty, a part of me knew he wouldn't betray me, but I let my jealousy get the best of me.

His hand had now gone to my hips and started to rub small circles into them. He turned me around and walked me backwards, until I felt my legs hit the bed, and I onto it, with him above me, the kiss never being broken. Then something occurred to me.

"Wait, what about Sonia?" I asked, breathlessly.

"She's fast asleep, I tucked her in. all it took was some warm milk, and she was in bed." he stated, then kissed me again.

The moon was out by now, giving the room a romantic glow. I looked into his eyes and his in mine, asking me a single question with them. Then he spoke.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Okay." I replied, smiling.

No more words were needed as the night carried on…

* * *

**OKAY, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT! AND YES. THE FAULT IN OUR STARS PEOPLE! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This Ends Today

**ABBY'S POV.**

The suns rays hit my face through my window. I opened my eyes to find myself naked and pressed against Tennessee's naked body, with his arms around me, and his tail wrapped around my waist. I sighed happily and snuggled my face into his chest.

He stirred and opened his eyes, then smiled down at me.

"Morning beautiful." he said sleepily.

"Morning Tennessee." I said back just as tired.

He kissed me square on the lips. I kissed back with equal passion, then pulled back.

"As much as I would love to just stay in bed like this all day, we should get up. We still need to stop Toothpick." I said, as I got up and picked up my clothes.

He did the same and we were soon both dressed. I made sure Sonia was taken care of before we left, without being spotted.

* * *

We soon made it back to the hideout and were filled in on the plan. We were going to use the train whistles, to get Toothpick.

"Alright it's time." Bentley said.

"It's good to see you two worked things out." Sly said, as we headed to the tracks.

I looked at Tennessee and blushed as he smirked.

"Yep, we really worked things out." he said.

I nudged him to shut him up, but still smiled at him. We headed out with the others. We were going to stop Toothpick today…

"Yowch! That hurts mah ears! Who turned on them blasted whistles?!" We heard Toothpick shout.

A few minutes later, we saw something blast out of the whistles and came sailing towards us.

"Yeeeeeeowwwww!"

The train screamed. As it got closer we saw it was Toothpick who was fried to a crisp,

"Oh, my ear holes, ouch." Toothpick groaned.

"Why don't you bring your runt self down here and take your whoopin like a man sheriff." Tennessee exclaimed.

Toothpick turned around with steam practically pouring out of his ears.

"Blast you, Tennessee Kid Cooper! I'm going to lock you in the deepest darkest hole, and throw away the key!" he stated chuckling. I rolled my eyes.

"Give it up Toothpick, the fat lady has sung and you are done!" Tennessee stated.

I smirked and stood ready to fight, when all of a sudden I felt someone grab me. I immediately elbow them in the gut and pulled out my gun, shooting the longhorn quicker than a bolt of lightning. Tennessee looked back at me and smirked.

"Remind me never to get back on your bad side." he said.

"You better not." I said smirking at him.

But just then two mice in weird suits came and knocked Tennessee's gun out of his hand.

"My gun! No!" he exclaimed and was shoved harshly to the ground.

"Ha ha ha! Thanks Kid Le Paradox sends his regards. Adios idiot!" Toothpick stated. Just then Sly came over.

"Relax pal, I'll take care of this." he stated, then went after Toothpick.

I helped Tennessee up, and we continued to help the others, hoping Sly would get Tennessee's cane back.

I had been helping shoot off the last of the longhorns when I heard a wail.

"Yeeeeoooowch!" Toothpick wailed as he sailed out of the train's smoke stack and landed near a recovered Tennessee, burnt to a crisp. Tennessee grabbed Toothpick.

"Well lookie what the cat drug in." Tennessee said.

"Uh…ohh." Toothpick groaned.

"Look's like this here's our stop." Tennessee said, literally kicking Toothpick off the train. Then he wrapped an arm around my waist and jumping off with me.

I smirked coyly at him, "And I see you got the criminal for a change."

We had Toothpick tied up, when we noticed that the others were heading straight for the cliff.

"What in tarnation are they doing?" Tennessee said, scratching his head.

Just then the sack of gold came down in front of us.

"And I was just wondering where that gold got too." Tennessee said as he walked on Toothpick and grabbed it.

We saw the van go over the edge.

"Do you think that they're okay?" I asked Tennessee.

"Yeah. They're okay." he said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Sly's a Cooper. He made it with the others. Plus, I don't know about you but I didn't here a crash." Tennessee said.

That was true. If something like that had fallen, we would have heard it crash. Just to be sure, I headed to the edge and checked. There was nothing there except for the train. They had made it. I went back to Tennessee and told him. He smiled and we headed back to town hand in hand.

* * *

I'm worried about Tennessee's well being after having his gun stolen. If I'm so attached to something like my necklace my parents got me, I can't imagine how Kid must be feeling.

One day, after the persisting of my students, I went to check on Tennessee.

"Kid… are you okay?"

Sadly, Kid shook his head, "Not really, Abby…I just don't feel the same without my shootin' iron." He sighed and hung his head lower,

"…I wish there was a way to get my gun back."

'_Oh Tennessee_.' I thought

I sat next him placing on hand on his and rubbed his back with the other. That gun was his legacy… it's not like he can get another one. I wish there was a way.

"Don't worry, Kid." I comforted him as best as I could, "Things will work out…some how…"

Tennessee placed his hand on top of mine and smiled softly, "Thanks Abby…"

To perk him up a bit I leaned in to kiss his cheek….of course he saw it coming and turned his head so I could get his lips. I didn't mind, that's what I was aiming for anyway.

After pulling away we cuddled on the small bed. I rested my head on his chest, and sighed contently, getting comfortable. Tennessee's large, bushy grayish-brown tail snaked it's way over to mine and wrapped around it; he brought me a little closer due to the small nudge his tail gave me, which made me giggle a bit. Tennessee smiled and kisses the top of my head. This wasn't so bad…until a disturbing white/blue light appeared out of no where all of a sudden. I knew it was the others, it was the same light that had appeared the first time they came here. Bentley appeared and in a frantic voice, he told us that Sly was in trouble as well as the Cooper line and he needed all of Sly's ancestors to come with him to reclaim their canes, including Tennessee's gun, to restore history!

Naturally Tennessee jumped at the chance and with one swift long kiss that left me dazed, he hopped into the white light and vanished…leaving me standing there wondering what I would do until he got back, I could only hope he came back safely...

* * *

I was never really one to wait around for long. Right when I was about to walk out the door, Tennessee reappeared behind me in a white light again, hooting and hollering waving his precious gun around like a toy. It made me laugh quietly.

"Uh-huh! The Kid is back! Yee-haw!"

"So I recon' it went well?"

Tennessee stopped his dancing and shifted his hat a bit embarrassed, making me giggle.

"Well…not entirely sure. I disappeared before any of the real action started, but it was rippin' good time seeing all my ancestors. One was hairy and one talked funnier than a two-headed jackalope, but it was-".

I placed a finger on his lips to shut him up. I'm sure that if I let him go on about it, I would get no sleep.

"Why don't you tell me in the morning?"

"You sure? Cause it's quite the story! You can tell Sonia-"

I silenced him with a long kiss. Sometimes, he was just too much…but he's the only thief who can match me. And I was the only sheriff who would and had caught him...

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT I HAVE HAD SCHOOL, CHOIR PERFORMANCES, TRYING TO GET READY FOR HALLOWEEN, AND I LOST MY PHONE. I'M GETTING NEW ONE BUT STILL. I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER THINS ONE THEN MAYBE AN EPILOGUE, BUT I MAY JUST DO ONLY THE ONE AND END THE STORY. I MIGHT HAVE SOME SPIN OFFS FOR THIS STORY. PEACE OUT! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Where We Go From Here

**ABBY'S POV.**

It's been a few weeks since what happened and things have been normal. Lately though, I hadn't been feeling like myself, and I had recently began feeling sick in the mornings. I wasn't sure what it was, so I went to see the doc one day. After a few checks, he began to speak.

"Well Miss Evanson, I can say that there isn't anything like a flu bug that's wrong with you." he said.

"So what is it then?" I asked confused.

"Miss Evanson, congratulations. You're going to be a mother." he said.

My whole world just stopped. I was pregnant. Pregnant with Tennessee's child. I mean, I was happy, but I was also only twenty-one. And I also had no idea how Tennessee was going to take this. I had to tell him obviously, and I couldn't wait until I started showing or until the baby was born. I also didn't even know if Tennessee wanted kids. I mean yes, the Cooper line goes on. Meeting Sly was proof of that. But what if it went on because of this and Tennessee hadn't even wanted children? What if-

"Miss Evanson?" the doc asked.

"Oh, sorry. Yes?" I replied.

"If you don't mind my asking, do you know who the father is?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. And he loves me very much." I said.

"Well then, I would think that he would be happy about this. Are you?" he asked.

"Yes. A little nervous, but happy nonetheless." I said.

I got up and began to leave.

"Thanks Doc." I said, as I left.

* * *

I had made it back to the hideout and told Steven and Jared the news.

"Congratulations Miss Abby." Steven said.

"Thank you." I said.

"How do you think Tennessee will react." Jared asked.

"I'm not sure. Well, I hope." I said.

"React well to what?"

We all turned and looked to see Tennessee.

"Tennessee. How are you?" I asked, then went over and hugged him.

"Hey Abby. Good, but what were you wanting me to react well to?" he asked.

"Well, we'll just leave you two alone." Steven said, leaving.

"Yeah, uh...yeah." Jared said, following.

"So what is it, Abby?" he asked.

"Um, let's sit down first...okay?" I asked.

"Sure." he said smiling at me.

Tennessee and I sat down and started talking.

"Okay, so, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, Tennessee, I went to the doctor today." I said.

"Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, but, I also found something out." I said.

"What is it?" he asked, holding my hands.

"Tennessee...I'm pregnant.

* * *

**TENNESSEE'S POV.**

'_SHE'S PREGNANT!?_' I screamed in my head. No wonder she's been sick lately. I just sat there like a cactus. I just didn't know how to react. She started frowning when I didn't say anything back and tears were brimming her eyes.

"W-well? Aren't you happy about this?" she asked, nervously.

"Abby...damn." I said, as I wiped my face with my hands.

"When you wanna talk about our future, let me know." She said, more tears coming and falling from her eyes. She stormed out of the room, and I could here her release a sob as she left.

"Great..." I muttered, and ran after her.

I got to her just before she could leave.

"Abby!" I exclaimed.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed.

"No, listen to me-" I tried.

"No! you made it clear!" she screamed.

I made her face me and planted a loving kiss on her lips. She resisted at first, but soon gave in. After a minute, we pulled away, panting.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what just happened, but you caught me by surprise. To tell you the truth, I am happy about this." I stated.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. I am Abby." I said smiling at her.

* * *

After that we just laid on my bed, talking and cuddling.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents." Abby said.

"Yeah, the next in the Cooper line. He or she will be the next master thief." I said.

"Yeah…what do you think it will be like…being parents." she asked.

"I'm sure it'll be a handful, but we'll get through it." I said.

"So I guess we should start planning and seeing if we want anymore children." she said.

I wrapped my arms and tail around her, bringing her closer to me.

"One at a time Abby, one at a time." I said.

She snuggled into me and smiled, as she began to dose off, and after a while, I had too. My head was filled with dreams of us and our soon to be child…

* * *

**NINE MONTHS LATER.**

Abby was a lot bigger, but she was due any day now. She was nervous, but she wasn't the only one. I was nervous as well. I had no idea when she would go into labor. I think that was what scared her the most. She had done her studying. She knew that giving birth would be the most painful thing she would go through. That scared her as well. But only time would tell when it would happen…

* * *

"T-Tennessee." Abby said, shaking me. I had started staying with her and Sonia after finding out she was pregnant.

I stayed asleep, and she pushed me.

"Tennessee, please!" she said, her voice cracking.

I shot up and looked at her. She had a hand on her stomach and was breathing heavily, with a pained expression on her face and tears in her eyes. i had also realized that the sheets were drenched.

"Is it…?" I asked.

"Yes! It's time! And it hurts!" she said through clenched teeth.

I jumped out of bed and took Abby's hand and began to lead her out of the room.

"SONIA!" I shouted.

She came out.

"Is it time?" she asked.

"Yeah, come on!" I said hastily.

"I'll meet you at the doc's.

We rushed to the docs and woke him up then had Abby taken to a room. This was it. I could only imagine how Abby felt…

* * *

"Okay, time to push." the doctor said. Thankfully, even though he knew who I was, he wouldn't turn me in.

She nodded hastily and took deep breathes.

"Okay, one, two three! Push!" he said.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" She screamed in pain.

"Okay, your doing great! It's crowning he said

"Okay, push!" he ordered again.

"AAAAGHHHHHH!" She screeched.

"Okay, just a little more!" the doctor said.

"You're doing great Abby, just keep pushing." I said trying to calm her down. He wasn't. She wanted to kill me right now.

"I AM PUSHING YOU LITTLE F*****!" I screamed.

He looked surprised and the doctor spoke.

"Pay no attention to her language. She's very hormonal right now." he said.

"Yeah, the pain's probably ticking her off." Sonia stated. She was on my other side holding her hand.

* * *

**ABBY'S POV.**

"TENNESSEE! I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU!" I screamed. He looked scared. He should be!

"What!? Why!?" he asked.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" I shouted, crying.

"You were just as willing, and you wanted kids!" he retorted.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him.

"Okay, just one more push Miss Rose." the doctor stated.

I took a deep breath, held Scourge and Meghan's hand tight and pushed with all I had.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed. After a minute there was a baby's cry.

I immediately felt my body relax and my stomach deflate. It was finally over.

Sonia gushed as the doc handed me my baby.

"It's a boy. He is such a little sweet pea." Sonia said.

He was a grey/brown raccoon with black rings and a black mask and he had Abby's hair and my eyes. He was so tiny.

"Sorry for yelling and what I said to you." I said tiredly.

"So, what's his name?" Sonia asked.

"...Alexander. Alexander Evanson Cooper." I said.

"Perfect. just like him." Tennessee said.

I smiled and kissed my baby's head. This was one of the greatest moments of my life...

* * *

Okay, so now I'm here in this beautiful white dress. Yeah, Tennessee had finally asked me to marry him, and I said yes obviously.

"You both amazing!" Sonia gushed.

"I'm so nervous and excited." I said.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." She said, she was my brides maid.

"Yeah, you're right." I said.

She looked at the clock and spoke.

"It's time." she said.

* * *

The music started and the boys were already out there. Then, with Sonia trailing behind, lightly tossing rose petals I walked down the aisle. All eyes were on us. I saw Tennessee stare at me with love. I felt myself blush a lightly, which contrasted with my blush slightly. Soon I was all the way up to the podium.

"Tennessee Kid Cooper do you take Abby, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." he said

"And do you Abigail Evanson, take Tennessee to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." we said smiling at them, tears coming to our eyes.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

We kissed passionately, followed by a loud applause.

When we cut the cake, I smashed it in Tennessee's face, making everyone laugh. He got me back by smashing cake in my faces, but it was all in good fun.

This was the best day of my life. Now could life get any better?

* * *

Tennessee, where are we going?" I asked, holding Alexander.

He had taken Sonia, Alex and I to another town.

"We're going to see some people." he said.

We soon pulled up in our wagon to a house and all got out. He knocked on the door and it soon opened and we saw two people.

I couldn't believe it.

"Mom, Dad?" I asked.

"Abigail! Sonia!" our mother exclaimed, before hugging us.

"Honey it's been so long. We thought we would never see you again." she said, then looked down in my arms.

"Is that...?" she trailed.

"This is your grandson. May we come in?" I asked.

We went inside and they told us how they had survived. They had fled to a nearby town and were met by some friends who let them stay. They hadn't returned, because they feared for mine and Sonia's lives being threatened by the One Eyed Badgers. It turns out that Tennessee had some friends here as well, and he told them about how my parents were here. I explained to them everything that had happened, up to this moment. They were thankful for Tennessee saving me and taking responsibility when I became pregnant. My dad actually shook his hand and gave his blessing.

They would be coming back to town with us too, and my father would be mayor again. Everything had started out and ended so differently. But in the end I was happy and I wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**THE END!**

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. I KINDA RUSHED THE ENDING, BUT I HAD TO GET THIS FINISHED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
